Dex Stewart (AR World)
Dex Stewart is the original Dex Stewart's first incarnation from Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior. History He is a man who fights the Dregon of his World and his army as Masked Rider of Edenoi able to become either Super Gold or Super Blue. However, with Dai-Valkyrie appearing in his world, he finds himself outmatched by the new monsters while searching for his friend Donais. Summer Tinker convinces him that Darren Carter is not the Destroyer of Worlds that he heard about. Though he eventually learns of Donais's fate, Dex is not saddened as his friend would be with him in spirit. When Darren makes it back to Dex's world, he uses his Masked Rider of Edenoi I card to summon Dregon from the 1st World of Edenoi (in person, and not as a manifestation). Dex and Dregon battle side by side. Forms Masked Rider of Edenoi Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 198.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 88 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 70 t *'Lifting Power': 1 t *'Kicking Power': 120 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 60 m *'Maximum Running Speed': Approx. 100 m per 1.1 seconds Dex's base form. His Masked Rider powers is passed down from his grandfather King Lexian. Masked Rider has a Rider Kick capable of greatly damaging monsters. Equipment *'Ecto-Accelerator Belt': Masked Rider's transformation belt. *'Electro Saber': A powerful sword made of pure energy, the Electro Saber The most important weapon of Masked Rider's artillery, drawn from the Ecto-Phase on his belt. Along with a strong cutting force, the weapon is also capable of launching strong bolts of energy at an enemy. *'Combat Chopper' is Masked Rider's sentient motorcycle, he reeves up for battle when the city is under attack. He initially appears as a semi-mechanial insect creature before reforming into his motorcycle form. Capable of reaching very high speeds, Chopper isn't afraid to fight and is very feisty when it comes to battling Count Dregon's evil forces. With Dex's assistance, Chopper can also change into other variations depending of which mode Masked Rider uses such as Super Gold or Super Blue. *'Magno' is Masked Rider's sentient automobile he utilizes when facing extremely strong monsters. Like Combat Chopper, Magno initially appears as a semi-mechanical insect creature before reforming into her current vehicle form. Though she cannot reach the same speeds as Combat Chopper, Magno is still able to drive at very high speeds, can take a large amount of damage without issue, and is capable of digging underground. Combat Techniques and Other Body Parts *'Rider Kick' Dex can charge up his leg with black energy and kick with enough force to destroy his enemies. *'Warrior Punch': Dex can charge up his hand with black energy and punch with enough force to destroy his enemies. Super Gold Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 198.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 88 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 84 t *'Kicking Power': 144 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 48 m Super Gold is a form where Masked Rider's armor becomes bulky and more robotic-like, with black and yellow coloring and his Ecto Ray resembles a gearbox. Both his strength and defense are enhanced. He is also unharmed by explosions or projectile weapons. The only downsides are that he moves slower than Masked Rider of Edenoi as well as possessing semi-robotic movement, slowing his reaction time. *The Ecto Ray is a very powerful heat laser which can only be summoned while Dex is in his Super Gold form. It emits a very accurate and harsh shot on any foe in order to compensate for Super Gold's dramatic drop in speed. Super Blue Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 198.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 88 kg Ability Parameters: *'Kicking Power': 140 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 72 m Bio Rider is a form where Masked Rider of Edenoi's armor becomes much sleeker, blue and silver all over and his Ecto-Accelerator belt. His speed is enhanced. He can also transform with speed of up to 1000m into gel for escaping traps or attacking enemies while not getting hurt in the process, as he is near invincible while in his gel form. Out of it, however, Masked Rider of Edenoi sacrifices armor strength, leaving him more vulnerable to powerful attacks. *'Blue Saber': A twin-bladed sword exclusive to the Super Blue form. Like the Electro Saber, it also has a lightsaber-like mode that can strike an enemy down in one blow.